Iron Butterfly: The lost 5 years
by ThailaVadystrel
Summary: One and a half years since The War, and 1 year and 3 months into being life bonded, Kael and Thaila have had their share of trials. But nothing compares to what's in store for them in the very near future. Go on an adventure with Kael and Thaila, as new beginnings, and old fears, come into play. The whole crew pitches in to piece a shattered country together, and their own lives.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, before you start reading, let me explain some things. This series is supposed to be filler for the gap that was left in "The Silver Siren" between the last chapter and the epilogue. It was really bugging me, and so I decided that I should go ahead and write something. I'm trying to stay as true as I can to what the epilogue entails, and so I am limited on somethings. If you have any suggestions for what I should do (if it stays true to what the author wanted) go ahead and send me a message. Thank you and enjoy!_

I laid quietly in my bed, listening to the sounds of servants bustling about the castle, trying finishing the chores so they, themselves, could go to sleep. Turning to my side I remembered the short time that I myself was a maid, and how much work had to be done throughout the day. I almost felt sorry for being the one to be served instead of serving, but I knew that most did it happily, without a complaint. So I released all thoughts, and instead turned my energy to try and get warm as the howling wind outside was a reminder of what a brisk night it was tonight. Especially since the confounded window was wide open allowing the cold to rampage through my bedroom. Needless to say, I wasn't going to close the window, no matter how cold it got. At least not yet.

I pulled the covers tighter around my shoulders in an effort to make myself warmer. However, after wrestling with them with no success, I finally gave up, and turned to my own powers for warmth. I let my hands glow, as I gathered up warm energy to spread over my body and the bed. I wiped my glowing hands over the chilled areas of my body, which left a shimmery layer that was visible for a few seconds before disappearing. When I was finished with making my body warmer, I continued this process with the surrounding areas of my bed. Finally satisfied that this was as warm as it would get, I settled once again listening for a different sound. As I waited, I mentally prepared myself for what tomorrow was going to bring. Knowing full well that it would be a day of chaos, and that I as queen would have to be ready to deal with everything that would be thrown at me. Interrupting my thoughts a black shadow crept in through the window, turning around to quietly close it. Tiptoeing softly, the figure lifted the covers and crawled in. The cocoon of warmth I just made shattered, as this shadow snuggled in, freezing everything once again. His toes were ice, his fingers frosty, and his eyes, I knew without looking, the ever stormy blue.

"You know Kael, there is such a thing as a door." I teased, turning over to face him allowing my train of thought to slip away, giving him my full attention.

He gave me an amused look and rubbed his hands together briskly.

"Brrr it's a cold night. But a warm kiss might just be the trick to warm a sword brother up." He said, his teeth chattering.

I laughed and tried not to roll my eyes.

"Well, you're the one that insists on surveillancing the castle every night. You bring this upon yourself. So you just keep those cold lips away from me. You came in here and ruined the warm barrier that I created." I pouted with a smile.

His blue eyes smiled at me, as the familiar scent of musk and earth started to fill my nose "I just want to know for myself that the things most precious to me are safe."

He looked to me with longing, pulling me into an embrace, while caressing my cheek. He started to kiss my shoulders softly, working his way up to my neck, finally reaching my lips. A shiver ran through me, each kiss set my skin on fire, but I was chilled. He kissed me with passion. Each kiss demanding my love and affection, and I gave it to him freely, holding nothing back. I kissed with as much gusto as he, running my hands through his hair and up his shirt. I rubbed his back feeling the scars that were there, and thinking of each individual story that they all have. He deepened the kiss, pulling me into where there was nothing between us, but the kisses stayed sweet.

I pulled back, breathless, and I looked into those liquid blue eyes. They stared back at me with so many emotions, all were so vulnerable and raw. They opened up a door to his soul that was just for big enough me to get through. Me, A girl that no longer had Raven black hair and blue eyes, but white hair and silver eyes. These oddities were distinguishing features of a Siren. Which now served reminder of the darker times that this world has seen, and the hurts and secrets that once laid between Kael and I. However, he looks past my appearance and looks at the women I am underneath. The one that surfaced when it was forced to during the war. It has now been one and a half years since the war, and one year and 3 months since Kael and I were life-bonded, and we have learned so much about being together and ignoring the differences we have. We are not only life-bonded, but blood-bonded, forever. That may be put to the test in the near future.

I groaned as Kael nibbled at my ear. He was about to nibble the other but I stopped him before he reached it.

"Kael, Kael stop." I said, slowly pushing him away.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" he said with concern.

"No," I hesitating, "I just have something to tell you about something I found out recently."

Kael's eyes immediately lit up with concern. He grasped my hands and leaned in closer to me.

"I swore years ago to your father that for the rest of my life, I would protect only you. I love you, you and your safety will always come first.

"You'll only ever protect me?" I said, concern filling my voice.

"Yes" he said with passion and certainty squeezing my hands.

"What about our baby?" I asked quietly

He released my hands and stumbled back, as if I had struck him, falling out of our bed and onto the floor in the process of doing so. I stifled a laugh and I maneuvered my legs out from under me, so that I was now sitting on the edge of the bed, facing Kael, who was still scrambling to sit up straight on the ground. I continued to try to keep a straight face, as this is one of the few occasions that the swordbrother had exhibited anything ungraceful. He kneeled in front of me with his hands out as if he wanted to touch me, but for the first time, was afraid to.

"Our baby?" He echoed, his eyebrows raised in shock.

"Yes," I said, nodding confirmation

"So...you're...pregnant?" He asked with disbelief.

"Yes" I smiled encouragingly, uncertain of his reaction

This time he wasted no time. He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms as we sank to the floor together, my face buried in his chest covering the view of his face. His chin rested on my head, rocking our bodies back and forth, rubbing my back. I felt his shoulders shake and wet liquid soak into my hair, as he cried. I couldn't understand why he was crying. Wasn't he happy? My temper flared realizing that he might not want a baby, that he might think his life is ruined now. I became angrier as I felt a special moment was ruined at his reaction. I opened my mouth to say something but Kael started to kiss my hair. He unwrapped his hands around me and looked at me with joy. I turned to my side and leaned into him as he spooned me, placing a hand on my abdomen, rubbing it affectionately. The anger that was once there turned into happiness as I melted into the moment, knowing that it wouldn't last forever.

"Our baby." He whispered


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up with fond memories of the night before and Kael's hands wrapped impossibly tight around me. This was normal except for one thing, his hands were subconsciously wrapped around my abdomen. He had done it in such a way that nothing could ever get through to me or the baby without hitting him first. I knew immediately by the light flooding through the window that I had slept later than usual, and that I needed to get ready for the morning. Although, as I tried to wiggle out, Kael mumbled about being warm and held on tighter. I knew there were only about three things that would really wake him up and the first two would make him mad, so I did the lesser of the evils and pinched him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He cried, flinching and unwrapping his arms to rub his wrist.

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if you had just let go in the first place. I need to get ready for the day." I said, grinning in triumph.

"Why." he gave me a mock pouty face. "They wouldn't miss us for one day."

I gave him a devilish smile, "I know that some of us wouldn't be missed. But others have far busier schedules and importance. However, with all that responsibility means that some of us can't afford to miss a day. Besides, I was going to announce the news to everyone this morning at breakfast since Joss and Darren got back last night."

"Can't we keep this to ourselves for a couple of days." he said with an impish grin.

"I certainly think you're having far too much fun with this sir." I said with false disapproval.

"Just one more day with this secret to ourselves." he pleaded, begging me with his eyes.

"Your sister in-law and brother are going to be leaving soon! I'm announcing it today just in case they moved up their traveling plans." I said with finality, knowing I had just won the argument. I made my way off the bed, but offending hands reached up, tickling me. I swatted away his hands playfully and I walked into the bathroom connecting to our bedroom, knowing that Kael was still sulking.

"You'd better get dressed if you want to be part of this announcement too." I called out.

I heard rustling in the next room, with the tossing of clothes to and fro as he went on a search for whatever black garment he wanted. As I filled up the tub with water and suds I thought about how easily Kael smiled these days. Gone were the days of the dark, brooding confused boy that I first met, and in his place was a playful, caring, and very stubborn man. Somethings just don't change. I quickly washed myself in the tub and looked in my closet, pulling out a simple blue gown with lace sleeves that started at my shoulders and swirled down to my wrists. The bodice was a sweetheart neckline woven with silver thread that shimmered in the sunlight. The hem ended with the same lace that made the sleeves. I decided also upon a simple floral tiara that was required to distinguish me as queen. I grabbed my last item to complete the look, but also it looked quite out of place. It was a simple necklace chain that had a ring on it. The ring bearing the Vadystrel crest upon it, a simple reminder of my heritage and my clan. When I finally finished I walked back into my bedroom. I found Kael patiently waiting for me in his normal black attire, that had knives no doubt hidden beneath the folds. I took the arm that he offered as we walked down the hall and to the stairs, decending them at a hurried pace to reach the dining room. As we walked in, it appeared to me that we were the last to breakfast which was perfect for our announcement.

I surveyed the room to see what everyone was doing. I found Syrini and Fenri sitting to my right on the far side of my father, who was sitting to the right of Kael and I at the head of the table, and it looked like Fenri and my father were discussing something, Syrini listening intently. Acrossed the table from them were Gwen, Aleck, and Joss, who were laughing over the imitation Sevril and Darren were doing of Fanny and Hemi down the table. Making quite a spectacle of themselves as a dramatic play of the couple continued. Fanny and Hemi themselves, were sitting next to Syrini and Fenri, were clearly ignoring the antics, whispering something back and forth. Both looked very serious as they ate absent mindedly at the porridge that sat in front of each of them. It seemed to be quite a normal morning indeed. Kael and I took our places at the head of the table. I took my glass and tapped it with my knife, bringing everyone's attention to the front. This was the normal morning routine, as I would make announcements of today's business and assign tasks to everyone every morning. Everyone continued to eat but cast their attention upon me, waiting to find who would have what assignment for the day. I started to say something, but was cut off as Berry and Avina quickly entered the room, apologizing for their tardiness, quickly taking their seats across from one another.

I frowned as I realized that I hadn't noticed that they weren't in the room yet. I quickly looked around to make sure everyone was their before proceeding.

"Today's agenda will consist of finding which countries could be strong allies to us. Sevril, this is assigned to you as you have the knowledge of both kings and countries that surround us. We are still young and trying to find our feet again. That leaves us vulnerable to unknown, and unseen threats. " I said, punctuating vulnerable. "Please be thorough in your research, we not only must be careful, but be must be willing to work with other countries too. We need to show them that were are in control and have no intentions of losing it. This is essential to showing that we are capable of being reliable." I watched all eyes, making sure they know the entirety of the situation. "Our second task will be to get in contact with the adepts. This is my job, as we will be having a meeting soon with them to brainstorm what the best interest is for all countries that are involved, and try and set up another meeting with these country leaders. While this is all taking place the swordbrothers have kindly offered to keep guard of our country's borders until we have enough fully trained guards again. This eliminates our protection problem, however we do need those that are willing to travel to the other countries to act as ambassadors on our behalf. This job will be intrusted to Darren and Joss, but please stay at least a week before heading to another country boys." I paused, taking a breath before continuing, "I do have one final announcement before allowing to get back to your mornings. Kael and I are pleased to announce that he and I are expecting.


	3. Chapter 3

Immediately I heard a crash. I looked to the source and found that my father had dropped his glass, but it looked like he didn't care, he continued to stare at me in shock. I looked to the others and found similar results. Avina was turning red with joy and was squealing. Berry was smiling at me with genuine happiness, Hemi and Fanny looked dumbfounded, while, across from them Sevril and Darren disposed of the shenanigans and were shaking each others hands, roughly patting each other on the back next to a sputtering Joss. I moved my eyes toward the front of the table to catch a silent smiles on the lips of Gwen and Aleck, but there were two people who had very confusing reactions. My eyes rested upon Fenri and Syrini who were giving each other indecipherable looks. My confusion rose as the two spoke not a word but continued their nonverbal conversation, two which they seem to be asking the same question over and over. I looked over the table of chaos decided enough was enough for one day."

"That is it for announcements today, you can continue the rest of your morning routines, I'll see you later at supper for ending announcements."

I had barely spoken the last word before all the men made their way over to Kael, shaking his hand, and patting him on the back. I held back a laugh at how spooked Kael looked at all the attention he was getting. He didn't seem to know whether he should run, fight, or just allow it to happen. He still struggles with too many people touching him, even in the company of those he loves. As I was enjoying the sight I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to find Syrini.

"Thaila, may I speak with you?" She still had an indecipherable look in her eyes.

We went to the far end of the room to get away from all the noise. Syrini looked nervous and rigid, like she had done something wrong.

As soon as she turned towards me she quickly blurted out, "Please don't be mad at me, I didn't know! If I'd know, well, I don't know what I would have done."

"Syrini, I don't understand what you're talking about. Are you feeling okay? You look like you're about to pass out." I watch her shift uneasily under my sight.

"Please don't be mad at me…." She whispered quietly.

"What am I supposed to be mad at." I asked gently.

"Fenri and I are also expecting a child." She said, looking down at the floor and away from me.

I about burst with joy, but I knew I couldn't because of the others in the room.

My face broke into a grin. It all made sense. The uneasiness, the shared looks. I looked at her in glee, "Syrini! That's fantastic!" I cried quietly "I couldn't be happier for you or Fenri. However, I am a bit confused. Why do you think that I would be angry with you?"

"Well, with you and Kael expecting as well, I didn't want you to think we were trying to steal any attention from you." She said somberly

I laughed, "Syrini, that's crazy. You and Fenri are some of Kael and I's most trusted friends, I couldn't think of any other family we would rather have to share the experience with, or for our child to have to play with." I said, giving a reassuring smile. "In fact, let's go tell the others! I mean, as long as it's okay with you."

She looked shocked, "Are you sure? You just announced your own, don't you want to wait a few more days for a better time?"

I looked around the room. Everyone was here, and everyone was happy, I couldn't think of a better time. "I'm sure, I can't think of anyother way to tell them."

I took Syrini's arm and dragged her to the front of the room with me.

"Attention everyone!" I shouted.

All eyes went to me, waiting for me to say what I needed to say so they could get back to what it was that they were doing.

I smiled and continued when I had everyone's attention. "It has been brought to my attention that there is a need for a congratulations to others in this room." I paused, "Syrini and Fenri, congratulations on the baby that you will be having soon as well." I squeezed her hand in anticipation for the reaction, she squeezed back.

For one moment, you could have heard a pin drop as everyone just stared at the two of us in the front of the room. Both of us now carried heirs, and the future. But the moment after that I would like to call and uproar. Avina was doing a dance next to her seat, and Berry was giggling. Gwen and Aleck's grew bigger, but they stayed sat down. Darren was now giving Sevril a noogy as he continued to laugh. Josses spoon stayed frozen in front of his mouth, which was starting to drip oatmeal onto his shirt, but he didn't appear that he noticed or cared. My father just continued to stare at the two of us, mouthing something in my native tongue. Fanny and Hemi looked even more dumbfounded, and I just shook with laughter at the sight of it. Next to me Kael and Fenri were exchanging congratulations. Syrini gave me and uncertain smile but grew into a genuine one when she still found not a hint of anger in my face. I pulled her into a hug as we both laughed. This was turning out to be quite a day.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that Day, Syrini and I were walking about the castle, talking about what the future might hold for the both of us. It was evening and it had been a long and stressful day planning meetings, dinners, and discussing threats. So, talking about uncharted territory wasn't new. However, this was when I got to be selfish and not think about thousands of other people, and what's best for them, and just talk about what my future might hold.

As we presently walked in silence, I snuck a peek at Syrini, just to look at her essence. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before. When I looked at Syrini's essence, I had saw that it was brighter than usual, but now that I really looked, I could see two separate essences. One was really small, but bursting with life. The other was Syrini's own essence. I was curious if I could see my own baby's essence. I frowned when I found that it was slightly bigger than Syrini's baby's essence, but perhaps that was an indicator of how old each one was. I looked back up at Syrini to find that she was staring at me. She encompassed me in a rather spontaneous hug. I hugged back, thinking about how strange it was to see her selfish and spoiled ways gone. And in place, a gentle caring woman.

She finally broke the silence

"Thaila, I don't know why, but I'm so scared right now. I…..I don't think I know how to be a good mother. I mean I hardly ever saw mine. A nursemaid cared for me most of the time, and I just don't know." Her voice cracked.

I was taken aback. We had just been walking in a comfortable silence, and this seem to come on rather suddenly.

She pulled back, and looked at me with welled up eyes. When I looked, I found a scared girl that was trying to be a good wife by not bothering Fenri with her fears, but truth be told, she was frightened. She was scared of not being good enough, and that's a fear I could relate to. Not only about being a mother, but a queen and wife. That same looked had been an exact reflection of my face at least a dozen times. My own eyes welled up, I understood why she wouldn't want to tell Fenri either. I never wanted to worry Kael by telling him things I think are frivolous. I pulled her into a hug, a bond growing between us. However, this moment was quickly spoiled by the sound of clashing metal. Syrini and I looked at each other instantaneously. I uttered one word.

"Intruders"

 _I know, I know, it was mean to leave you with such a cliffhanger, however, the other chapters are still in the editing faze. Sorry, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

Syrini and I went into action mode. I walked quickly to the other side of the hall, and found what I was looking for. There was a fake wall, that when moved, had different weapons supplied for when needed. These measures were taken after The War, there is one in every hallway now.

I picked up a bow and quiver as Syrini grabbed some throwing knives. We crept quietly into The Hall, which had several different hallways, corridors, stairs, and doors that could be taken. We paused to listen, and followed the noise coming from the dining room. Outside the door, the scraping of swords could be heard. I looked at Syrini and nodded. I mouthed one, two, three….We burst through the door, ready for action, only to find that our original analysis was incorrect. We found a struggle between Kael and Fenri, both of the men's faces bore a looked that would wither a newly sprung tree. A rather frightened servant was trying to protect himself with a platter of ham as it looked like he was trying to make preparations for dinner, but had been rudely interrupted. I quickly rushed to his aid, escorting him back to the kitchens, instructing the staff to give him the rest of the day off. I quickly rushed back to the dining room.

"Kael, stop it!" I growled.

"Fenri, what do you think you're doing?" Syrini seethed.

Both men looked at us, but still had their swords drawn and posed at an impasse. Not looking at us, but knowing the swordfighting couldn't continue, they continued to give each other hard stares. It was no longer a battle of skills, but a battle of wills. Loser would be the first to crack. Both were very stubborn men, and could stare at each other all day if necessary. Syrini sighed and disappeared momentarily only to come back with a bucket of water. She gave me a wicked grin. I Quickly understood what exactly she had planned. I chuckled quietly and walked over to help her. She and I lifted the water out of the bucket using our gifts and moved it over the unexpecting men. When we were satisfied that it was perfectly positioned, we let it drop. Both men sputtered with surprise. They looked over at us in protest as Syrini and I were laughing and wiping tears from our eyes. Both men look at each other shocked and joined in, laughing so hard, I was sure the castle was shaking. As soon as we had all settled down, I marched over and gave Kael a shove, using the sternest look I could muster.

"What in the world were you doing?"

"I believe I would like to hear this as well." Syrini said as she walked over to Fenri. His shoulders visibly drooped. It was clear we wouldn't like the answer.

"Well," Kael started, shifting from foot to foot, "We had a bit of a disagreement."

I tapped my foot impatiently, "About what?"

"Our children….." Kael mumbled, wincing at how absurd it sounded.

Syrini eyed Fenri, "What about our children."

Fenri cringed, "I guess about which of our sons is going to be...stronger."

Syrini was furious, "First of all, You don't even know if they're even boys! Did you ever consider the fact that they might be girls?! Second, it isn't a fight worth risking innocents over. If you want to wrestle each other, you go outside to the training area and get bloodied and bruised. But you don't do this int the castle. Now you're going to pick up everything you turned over, and then go to the kitchen and help them out as a punishment."

Both men bowed their heads down in shame shuffling their feet. Clearly none of this had occurred to them. We watched them start picking up various pieces of furniture and put them back in place.

Satisfied that the would do their jobs, Syrini and I huffed and turned around, marching out. We dramatically slammed the door, But as soon as it was closed, neither of us could hold it in. Another round of laughter began. The fears of motherhood seemed to fade into the background with every laugh. At least, for the time being.

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you've already read this series, you already know the genders of the babies. After this chapter, things are going to get a little more serious and conflicted. (At least I'm hoping) So, I hope that y'all are enjoying the lightheartedness while you can. Thank you again!_


End file.
